Lol
☬HEATHEN'S DIVISION☬ FALL INTO OUR HELL ────────────────☾๏☽──────────────── You traipse through the arid terrain that you once called home. The indistinguishable odor of decaying corpses lingered staunchly in the air. Who could've committed such a fowl deed upon my brethren...?! You wondered in horror. You stumbled unwillingly through their blood to search for survivors. Then, in the displeasing silence that engulfed the terrain, footsteps were heard. You looked wildly around, trying to pinpoint the exact location in which the steps had come. However, they sounded as if they came from all directions. Fog that lingered upon the earth seemed to break in their wake. Like carrion felines, they arose from the ground. A hollow laugh erupted among them, as they began to surround you. "No! No! Get away! I'm warning you!" You roared at them, which only made them laugh more. "SILENCE!" two voices roared above the cacophonous laughter of the felines. The plateau fell into an eerie silence, awaiting the two voices. The circle then parted and two large felines strode forth with confidence. You shrunk back in their presence, feeling a sudden overwhelming fear for your life. These must be their leaders... You thought. "I mean NO harm! I wish to join you!" You said, thinking of the fastest way to save your life. "Ah, but you see..." The first feline spoke. "We have all tasted death. Do you believe it would be- should I say fair? For us to bring a living one into our domain? Yet we have all suffered the same fate?" The second feline spoke. Upon this question, the felines roared with laughter. "Just tell me what I have to do! Is there some kind of ritual I have to undergo to join you?!" You asked, worriedly looking from feline to feline, who in return swiped their tongues over their lips. "Oh yes. Rizah, would you like to perform the ritual with me?" The first feline asked, grinning at the second. "But of course Venus. I wouldn't have it any other way." She replied, swiping her tongue over her teeth and grinning at Venus. Upon this exchange, the group of felines began to chant. "Cowards never taste of death, but once... If thou are a coward thou shall be shunned." They repeated this three times, upon the third time, Rizah and Venus lunged at you. You screamed in agony as they tore your flesh from your muscles. Breaking bone after bone. As you lay there gasping for air, as your lungs began to fail you, you stared in horror at the two leaders. They both bent down, whispering into both of your ears. "If you aren't a coward, you have nothing to fear. If you aren't a coward, we will see you here. We are Heathens Division." And that's when everything became black. ────────────────☾๏☽──────────────── ───────────☾•☽─────────── PARAMOUNTCY ───────────☾•☽─────────── ────────────────☾๏☽──────────────── ───────────☾•☽─────────── ATTRIBUTES ───────────☾•☽─────────── HEATHENS CHARACTER Heathens Division cats are diverse with contrasting characters, from different origins. At first glance, these big felines will be reserved, keeping to themselves and only making small talk with other clans. However, these felines come together and protect each other, refusing to leave anyone behind as a clan of unity with the tightest bonds. They are known to be calm and composed, seeing no harm in helping others, empathetic when it comes to the helpless. When achieving their goals and accomplishments, they are humble and swallow their pride. They only wish for peace and serenity, as long as it is returned. Despite acting flawlessly, when it comes to their own struggles, they will refuse assistance, concealing weakness with lies, unable to swallow their pride. They are defensive and will bite their tongues when witnessing the disrespect of the Warrior Code and StarClan, obsessed with their beliefs and their reputation. Yet when it comes to what is right, they will speak out and fight back verbally and physically. These felines also hold strong grudges, when another clan hurts one of their kind, they will either strike on the path of vengeance or allow them to suffer. Looking beyond their flaws, Heathens Division is always bonded tightly as their family, lifting each other out of hell. They grieve, celebrate, and would run into the paws of death for each other. For they are Heathens Division and they shall rise. HEATHENS BUILD Heathens Division contains a diverse group of felines with mixed blood, but their physical abilities all lead up to their origins of pure blooded felines. Their big cats tend to have rather average length of limbs with muscular well fit frames. In Heathens Division, we mostly focus on making sure your character is fit and well rounded that are essential for their skills on the battle ground. Along with rough paw pads for their navigation in the rocky Marshlands, preferring to stay on ground. These felines are known to move rather recklessly with their large, bulky, muscular bodies. A Heathens cat can be easily identified with their medium-thick coats essential for swimming and broad builds that have evolved not only for their territorial navigation but also defense. HEATHENS SKILLSETS Heathens Division cats are talented in the arts of swimming, tree climbing, but especially what they're most known for, self-defense. Their webbed paws and fur allow them to swim nearly flawlessly with quick and graceful motions, their soaked coats not slowing them down. When it comes to tree climbing, their rough paw-pads and large paws give them an easy grip on bark. Adapting to water and their forest territory helped them evolve into their large, broad, and muscular body types that assist them on the battlefield and can appear rather intimidating to other clans. They're skilled in their fighting skills not only on land, but also in water where they can dominate and defeat their opponents with the advantage of one of their specialties. PURGATORY EMBLEMS Purgatory emblems are the scars painted with blood among the worthy cats of Heathen's Division. These scars represent all we have gone through, past, present, future, all in one. The strength of these cats will be determined within the deep layering lacerations portrayed onto our bodies. To the claws of those who carve our souls, we are only blank canvases which yet to be filled with history and power. ────────────────☾๏☽──────────────── ───────────☾•☽─────────── CREED ───────────☾•☽─────────── LOYALTY Absolute loyalty is required to every Heathens Division member. Members are not to give loyalty to any one specific person in the clan, rather, loyalty to the clan itself. Upon pledging loyalty to Heathens Division, you are pledging to stay with us until your final breath or until the clan disbands. Double grouping will not be tolerated within Heathens Division. PUNISHMENT-'Temporary Demotion/Exile. Punishment may vary. LEGION ACCOUNTANCE When you join Heathens Division, you are required to maintain a gold tag at all times. With the rule that there is no double grouping, there will never be a time in which you will wear another group's tag color. I cannot stress this enough! Whether you're roleplaying or trading YOUR TAG MUST REMAIN GOLD. I have had to throw people and ban people out of this clan for changing their tag colors and refusing to keep it gold. Having our tag color is a way to show your loyalty and if you're not willing to prove that, we have no room for disloyal members. '''PUNISHMENT- '''Warning or Exile. May vary. DEPARTURE There is a limit to how many times you can leave us. You may leave once and return, but leave a second time and you will not be permitted to come back. We ask that when you leave, you please fill out the formal "leaving form" in the applications section, this makes it easier for us to remove you from the page. If you joined, and within the 4 days you have, if you leave before your days are over, you will be banned/never allowed back into our clan. '''PUNISHMENT- '''Exile after two times. ACTIVITY When you join us, we accept activity of you. We understand if there is school/homework/work etc., but if you're not attending clan activities because you're too lazy to log on or you're trading, we will not accept that. If you are to be absent for a day or activity, please alert one of the high ranks beforehand so we can plan for your absence. '''PUNISHMENT- '''Temporary exile until you can prove you'll be active. VISITATIONS If you are thinking of visiting our clan to see if you'd like to join, you may come to observe our activities and the way we're ran. To be a visitor of this sort, you must have no connections to any group (aka not a member of any group). If you wish only to visit your friends, you'll have to leave for the duration of activities within the clan. '''PUNISHMENT-'''Forcefully thrown out of camp or attacked. '''PUNISHMENT- '''Immediate exile or attacked. '────────────────☾๏☽───────────────'─'───────────☾•☽─────────── DIVISIONS ───────────☾•☽─────────── | style="font-family:center;border-color:transparent;text-align:center;background-color:black;" | |} |} | style="font-family:center;border-color:transparent;text-align:center;background-color:black;" | |} |} | style="font-family:center;border-color:transparent;text-align:center;background-color:black;" | |} |} | style="font-family:center;border-color:transparent;text-align:center;background-color:black;" | |} |} | style="font-family:center;border-color:transparent;text-align:center;background-color:black;" | |} |} | style="font-family:center;border-color:transparent;text-align:center;background-color:black;" | |} |} ────────────────☾๏☽──────────────── ───────────☾•☽─────────── UNIONS ───────────☾•☽─────────── ────────────────☾๏☽──────────────── ───────────☾•☽─────────── APPLICATIONS ───────────☾•☽─────────── ────────────────☾๏☽──────────────── ───────────☾•☽─────────── STATISTICS ───────────☾•☽─────────── TEMPERATURE SCHEDULE ACTIVITY SCHEDULE ────────────────☾๏☽──────────────── ───────────☾•☽─────────── PROGRESSIVES ───────────☾•☽─────────── TBA ────────────────☾๏☽──────────────── ───────────☾•☽─────────── EXTRAS ───────────☾•☽─────────── PAGE EDITORS ────────────────☾๏☽────────────────